paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft Chapter 3
Paw patrol meets Minecraft Chapter 3 The Accident: The next afternoon, the entire Paw Patrol with the exception of Everest were playing Minecraft on Ryder’s computer with Ryder guiding them if they are lost or if they just mess up. It was Chase’s turn to play. Chase: Okay Skeleton closer…closer… wait for it and… (the skeleton steps on a stone pressure plate and a click could be heard for just a second before…) BOOM!!! Yea take that skeleton. Ryder: Cool trick Chase. Chase: Thanks J. Ryder: But you know… you kinda did that on your survival world right? Chase: Yea I know. Ryder: That was a lot of valuable resources wasted for just 1 skeleton. Chase: I know, just taught that it would be fun. Ryder: That’s what it is about. Chase: *smiles at Ryder* Ryder: I’m going out for a short while in 10 minutes to help Mr. Porter with some new items for the restaurant, can I trust that you won’t touch anything else besides this? Chase: You can count on me Ryder. Ryder: Thanks but you know… Chase: What is it Ryder? Ryder: Minecraft is already fun to play by itself but it’s even better if you have this thing called ‘Mods’ installed in Minecraft. Chase: What are mods? Ryder: Mods are special downloadable items from the internet that can really change the whole of Minecraft. Chase: Like… Ryder: Like introducing animations into the game or helping you see how much health a mob has and how much damage you do. Chase: Cool! Ryder: Yes, they are and I plan to install a couple of them for you right now. Chase: Right now? Ryder: *nods his head* Chase: THANKS RYDER! J Ryder: Your welcome Chase. Chase: How many mods Ryder? Ryder: How about… 2 simple ones? Chase: That would be fine for starters. Ryder: *quits Minecraft and goes into the mod page* How about ‘Damage Indicator’ and ‘Waypoints’? Chase; What are they? Ryder: Damage Indicator shows you the states of that mob while the Waypoint mod allows you to set point stops that are visible from a distance to help you not to get lost and you can teleport to it if necessary. Chase: Those mods are so cool! I’ll take it. Ryder: Okay Chase. *installs the mods for him and loads it up on his Minecraft profile* There we go. Chase: Thanks Ryder. *resumes playing* Ryder: Now just remember 2 things. Chase: What is it? Ryder: Firstly, do not install any other mods and secondly, in about 15 minutes’ pass it over to Skye who would be the last to play. Chase: Got it Ryder. Ryder: I’ll see you pups soon. Chase: But Ryder… Ryder: Yes? Chase: Can Skye also use the mods? Ryder: Sure, provided you are with her. Chase: Thanks Ryder. Ryder: Your welcome Chase. Well I think that I should be going, See ya. Chase: Bye Ryder. Chase then plays his ‘newly modded Minecraft’ for another 10 minutes before thinking on how was he going to teach Skye how to use the mods and improve the gaming experience for her when a taught came into his mind. Chase: *thinking* Perfect! This would be the best time for me to share my feelings for her but… how am I going to improve the experience for her? Hmm…I got it! I will install more mods that are better than these ones. Yes, that would be it but wait! Nope Ryder said that I should not… never mind what harm can another few mods do? Chase then exits his game and spent the last 5 minutes of his time choosing and installing various mods and by the time it was Skye’s turn, Chase had already installed 5 more new mods. Chase: Great. Now let’s get Skye here and see what she says. He then went out of Ryder’s room and went to look for Skye who was having a snack with the other pups at the top of the Lookout. Chase: Hey guys. Marshall: Hey Chase how did it go? Chase: EPIC! I blew up a skeleton. Zuma: Just one? Chase: Yea, sort of. Rocky: Anyway, who’s turn is it? Chase: It’s Skye’s turn now. Skye: Yes! Chase: Yup, go and have some fun. Skye: Yippee! Skye then rushes towards Ryder’s room with Chase fallowing close behind. Zuma: Umm…Chase, why are you fallowing her? Chase: Ryder asked me to help her in the game. Zuma: Oh… okay then. Chase: I’ll be back in 30 minutes. Chase then bolted after Skye who was already half way to Ryder’s room and she was surprised to see Chase coming after her. Chase: SKYE!... Wait up. Skye: Chase why are you here? *thinking* is he going to say that he likes me… no wait he would surely not like you Skye because you are too playful. Chase: I want to show you something. Skye: Okay… Chase: Fallow me. Both Chase and Skye went to Ryder’s room and Chase shut the door and went to the computer motioning for Skye to fallow. Once they were there, Chase opened up Minecraft and showed Skye what he had done. Chase: Okay Skye, here you are. Skye: I don’t get it. Chase: Not yet you will. *opens up a brand new world and instantly Skye notices that the screen had changed as well as the surroundings in Minecraft. Skye: What happened to the world? It wasn’t like this when Ryder showed us. Chase: *smiles* Do you like it? Skye: What did you do? Chase: I just installed some mods to make your game more interesting. Skye: What are mods? Chase: I think that they are downloadable items to make Minecraft more interesting, so… do you like it? Skye: *stares at the screen for a second then turns back to Chase* Chase: So… Skye: I don’t like it…I LOVE IT! Skye then licks Chase’s cheek causing Chase to blush ever so slightly. Skye: Please Chase, teach me how to use these mods. Chase: Okay Skye. *thinks to himself* should I really be doing this? Ryder told me not to but… it’s for Skye so… I’ll let Skye play with the mods and without delay after she finishes, delete those mods before Ryder knows anything about it but how am I going to get Skye not to tell Ryder about this? Never mind I’ll think of something. Skye: You okay Chase? Chase: Huh?... Yea I’m fine. Skye: You sure? Chase: I’m sure. Now let’s get on with the mods. Chase spent the next 5 minutes teaching Skye what the mods were and how they work and after that he let Skye play on her own for another 3 minutes before… Chase: Get him… come on Skye… so close and… YES! Skye: I did it… I actually did it! Chase: Good job Skye. Skye: Thanks Chase. Chase: Now let’s search for the next base. Skye: Let’s do this. She was about to press the W key before they could hear a weird noise coming from the PC. Chase: Do you hear that? Skye: Yes… I do. Chase: Where do you think it’s coming from? Skye: I don’t know. Chase: Wait. *sniffs the air and smells something burning* Do you smell that? Skye: Smell what? *sniffs the air too and realizes that she smells the same thing* I smell it too and I am pretty sure that it is coming from the… Chase and Skye: THE PC!! Chase: Oh no… what do we do now? Skye: CALL MARSHALL. Chase: YES… okay. *runs to where Marshall and the other pups were* MARSHALL… Marshall: Yes? Chase: *panicking* FIRE! THERE’S A FIRE! Marshall: WHERE?! Chase: In Ryder’s room! Marshall: Ok I’m coming. *grabs his pup-pack and rushes to Ryder’s room, (the other pups fallowing close behind) then sniffs the air only to find out that the burning smell was coming from Ryder’s PC* oh no… Rocky: What’s wrong Marshall? Marshall: The fire is coming from… Zuma: Where? Marshall: RYDER’S PC! Zuma: WHAT?! Rocky: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?! Chase: We did nothing! Skye: Is there anything you can do with this Marshall? Marshall: There’s only one way… Rubble: What is it? Marshall: Shut down the PC! Chase: Okay! Chase tried his best to shut it down but the PC somehow won’t allow it. Chase: *panicking* IT WON’T LET ME! Marshall: Try closing the programs. Chase: Okay, I’ll try. *moves to the mod section and starts to uninstall them* Rocky: Chase, what’s that? Chase: Their mods I installed for both Skye and me. Zuma: Without Ryder’s permission?! Chase: Sort of… Rubble: CHASE WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? Chase: Ryder only allowed me to install two. Zuma: BUT THERE’S SEVEN! Chase: I know… Marshall: JUST TURN THEM OFF! Chase: ALRIGHT! Chase manages to shut off 5 mods before the PC made a very loud noise before it electrified and exploded with a huge ray moving out of the screen and knocking all the pups off their feet while the PC went black and the ray moved out of the Lookout. Chase: ARGH! *falls on the floor* Meanwhile at Mr. Porter’s Ryder: That’s the last of them Mr. Porter. Mr. Porter: Thanks a lot Ryder, could not have loaded these boxes without your help. Ryder: No worries. Mr. Porter: Here’s some dog biscuits for the pups and some freshly made banana cupcak… wait, what’s that? *points up to the sky* looks like some wavy thing. Ryder: *looks at the sky and sees the same thing* What do you think that is? Mr. Porter: I am not sure. Ryder: Better get back to the Lookout. Mr. Porter: I think you should. Ryder: Okay, see ya Mr. Porter. Mr. Porter: Bye Ryder. Ryder rushes back to the Lookout in his ATV and went to his room only to be in shock as all his pups were just returning to their senses. Ryder: Oh no, what happened here?! Chase: Ryder… is that you? Ryder: Yes, Chase it’s me. Marshall: Ryder, *stands up* what happened? Zuma: There was a burning smell coming from your PC, then Chase tried to shut down all the mods he installed… Ryder: Wait… what? *glances at Chase who lowers his head* Zuma: Then the PC sort of… exploded. Ryder: WHAT?! Zuma: Sorry about that Ryder. Ryder: Chase why did you install more mods when I told you not to? Chase: I wanted to make the gaming experience more better for Skye so I installed 5 more mods… I’m very sorry Ryder L. Ryder: It’s okay Chase, everyone makes mistakes. Chase: But what are going to do with the PC? Ryder: I’m taking it to the mechanic tomorrow to get it fixed. Chase: Ok Ryder. Ryder: You pups go get some rest, must have been a rough day for you guys. Rocky: Okay Ryder… Ryder then takes his PC and walks out of the room with the others fallowing close behind. Skye: Chase… Chase: *doesn’t reply* Skye: You wanted to improve the game…for me? Chase: *nods his head* Skye: You okay? Chase *sighs* I did but look what I’ve done. Skye: It will be fine Chase. Chase: I don’t know, I’ve disobeyed Ryder, broke his PC and ruined your game. *sighs* Why did I not listen? Skye: Come on Chase, just like Ryder told you, ‘everyone makes mistakes’. *moves closer to Chase* you just got to get it over with. J Zuma: Yea dude, Ryder forgave you and didn’t take it seriously. Just get over it. Chase: I know but still… I can’t forgive myself for this. Skye: It’s okay Chase. Didn’t you hear what Ryder said? He was going to get the PC fixed by tomorrow, all is not lost. Zuma: And we forgive you too Chase. Chase: Thanks guys.J Skye: Now let’s go get some rest. Chase: Yea, let’s go. All the pups went to their pup house and went to sleep while Ryder went to the restaurant to get some food. There you have it, Chapter 3 is out and pls let me know down in the comments what you think is going to happen in Chapter 4. Till then Peace Out. Category:Paw Patrol Meets Mnecraft